


The First Date

by UnexplainedEntity



Series: Coffee Shops and Late Night Texts [5]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnexplainedEntity/pseuds/UnexplainedEntity





	The First Date

You: I liked today... We should do that sometime.  
Rythian: Yeah, we should.   
You: were you guessing? pinpointing whether or not it's me?  
Rythian: I was gathering the clues, yeah.  
You: Did Zozo tell you?...   
Rythian: She kinda did.   
You: Let's meet up… Friday after shift? 7 pm sound good?   
Rythian: Sure. I'll pick you up from work?   
You: Sounds good.

-

Rythian met me on Friday that week. He even came in and ordered a black coffee. It was a few minutes before 7 so he sat down at a table in front of the counter. 

"Hey Rythian," Zoeya said when he came in. "Taking Duncan on a date?" He nodded, cheeks red with blush. 

I playfully smacked her arm. She burst out into a fit of giggles and almost burnt herself with coffee. I clocked out at 6:55 pm because Zoeya said we should go ahead. Rythian was waiting on his motorcycle with an extra helmet. 

He handed it to me and I put it on. I sat down behind him and wrapped my arms around his torso. He took me for a ride around town. He showed me the sights, the architecture and he even took me to watch the sunset. To end off the evening, I invited him home and allowed him to pin me on the couch. He played with my hair and kissed my knuckles. I kissed his cheek and held him close. He nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck and gently mouthed at it. I squeaked and giggled as I felt his face heat up. He eventually gave up trying and just laid there. We fell alseep lying on each other, and I fell in love with Rythian, slowly, then all at once.


End file.
